guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Smite
Should this really be in it's own category of :Category:Attack? Attacking isn't something specific to monks. --Hewus 13:02, 13 Aug 2005 (EST) :I guess the idea is all "attack" skills would be in it, including warrior and ranger ones. They... just aren't, heh. --Fyren 13:20, 13 Aug 2005 (EST) ::Well :Category:Attack is a subcategory of Category:Monk skills, which is how I noticed it. --Hewus 13:49, 13 Aug 2005 (EST) :::It might be pure Olljism, then. --Fyren 14:47, 13 Aug 2005 (EST) ::::Yes, category:attack is one of my masterpieces. Its empty and should be deleted, or it should be filled with all skills that are attacks, including this one. it might not be a sub category of monk_skills. New Update The update notes says increased conditional damage to 5..35, but it's 10..30 on my skill menu in the game. :For reasons beyond the understanding of mortals, ArenaNet announces changes in the 0..15 attribute range, not the 0..12. Now, it's neither 0..12 (max att points you can assing), nor 0..16 (max with gear), nor (0..20) max with gear and equipment chance and Glyph of elemental Power but the intricate number of 0..15. --Karlos 10:41, 30 Sep 2005 (EST) :: The "intricate number" is just the normal attribute + the runes. Glenn 09:05, 26 February 2007 (CST) More Recent Update The change from Attack to Spell included the removal of the projectile aspect. This means that upon completion of casting, the damage occurs instantly on the target. THIS means that it's extremely dangerous now. Any attacker could be instantly smite-spiked out by a deadly sudden Smite from a Smite group. Definitely not obsolete anymore. Merengue 00:02, 18 November 2006 (CST) I forgot to try this out before they turned it into a Spell, but when it was an Attack, were you able to use it with any weapon? Like a sword, bow, etc? P A R A S I T I C 18:55, 17 December 2006 (CST) :Yes. --Fyren 19:06, 17 December 2006 (CST) It's better now, but it was so much cooler back when you could launch a Holy Arrow, I pretended I was Kagome all the time =D -Zulu Inuoe :Though shall be smoten! 132.203.83.38 19:31, 24 January 2007 (CST) ::This is lame compared to Clumsiness which now recharge in 4 seconds, does the same damage and is a hex; so if the target is not attacking the time you cast it he might take the damage from the hex later. --Cursed Angel 17:45, 18 September 2007 (CDT) :::Smiting is intentionally weak because Monks are the heal/prot profession. They don't want to see Monks being able to hold their own while killing their opponents. --Kale Ironfist 18:41, 18 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Smiting is intentionally weak because Holy damage ignores armor. It has nothing to do with being a Monk attribute. It would be weak as it already is even if it were made for Elementalists. --Roberto Benigni :::::Umm, Clumsiness is non-typed dmg, meaning it also ignores armor. Githyan 20:53, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Yeah, but this is in the commenly used attribute Smiting, which means its a better skill (sarcasm) Roland Cyerni 20:59, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Anyone miss when this was a ranged attack skill? I kinda miss when this was a ranged attack skill... was really funny to throw this on an ele or ranger. Also had some quirks about it that made it really awesome to use. 167.206.248.12 16:28, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I remember that, but I kinda prefer it like this since it's not gonna be blocked --Gimmethegepgun 16:43, 1 February 2008 (UTC) ::Cooless > Effectiveness Zulu Inuoe 03:02, 9 April 2008 (UTC)